


Mega Blaster McNubbydub

by Nocturnal_Silver_Wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Christmassy Jumpers, M/M, Mega Blaster McNubbydub, Roller Coasters, The Golden Mushroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Silver_Wolf/pseuds/Nocturnal_Silver_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Lestrade have decided to go an amusement park for a day. Unfortunately for them, John and Sherlock have decided to join. Despite this, Lestrade is determined to go on the biggest, fastest, scariest roller coaster ever – the Mega Blaster McNubbydub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Blaster McNubbydub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunchcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchcase/gifts).



> Written for a fic exchange between Lunchcase and I – Lunchcase a Fili/Kili fic, and I a Mystrade fic. Having only read Johnlock, with Mystrade as a side pairing, I'm hoping this is not too ooc. Lunchcase created the Mega Blaster McNubbydub, the awesome roller coaster. Any reviews are appreciated.

They stood in an amusement park, bundled up in the cool brumal night. Mycroft had unhappily donned a frumpy green and red jumper that Lestrade had insisted he wear in the spirit of christmas. As they walked in, Lestrade glanced around to see the amusement park empty, not a single person in sight apart from the various personnel that were examining them with interest. He would wager a month’s salary that Mycroft had something to do with it.  
  
“I thought it would be nice to have the park to ourselves.” Mycroft smirked, immaculate as ever, his faithful umbrella standing to attention by his side.  
  
“Not quite true,” Sherlock called, as he opened the cab door, jumping out and landing on his feet with a flourish. John clambered out after him, more than a little disgruntled.  
  
“Sorry we’re late,” John scratched his head apologetically. “Another failed experiment…”  
  
“It isn’t a failed experiment, John.” Sherlock turned his legendary collar up with a huff. “I simply did not expect the results that I got.”  
  
Lestrade sighed, watching the two bicker as married couples did. It seemed as though they had completely bypassed the nauseatingly sweet newlyweds stage, skipping straight to the irritating cohabitation phase. Not that he and Mycroft were any better. His cheeks flushed red, eyes inadvertently flickering to Mycroft’s, whom met his eyes knowingly.  
  
John marched toward Lestrade. “Which ride were you planning on going on first?”  
  
Lestrade cocked in head in thought, and after careful contemplation, set his eyes on the biggest, fastest, scariest roller coaster ever. “The Mega Blaster McNubbydub.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“The Mega Blaster McNubbydub. The one that everyone’s been talking about recently.”  
  
There was a silence.  
  
“You’re dragging me with you, I suppose.” John rubbed the back of his neck in nervous anticipation.  
  
“Well, yes. But I assumed that Mycroft would be accompanying me.” Lestrade’s eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
Mycroft, to his credit, did not seem to show any outward change after listening to Lestrade’s words. However, Lestrade was attuned to Mycroft’s subtle body language – the slight tightening of fingers around his ever present umbrella, the tick on his left eyelid, and other movements that betrayed his unease.  
  
“Whilst I do not have any objection to you riding the Mega Blaster McNubbydub,” Mycroft started delicately. “I fail to see why I must be dragged along to accompany you. Especially of my status.”  
  
“You mean the fact that your diet has failed to reduce your weight, and that you are currently suffering from a weak heart? You’re afraid that you’ll get a heart attack, or no, perhaps you are afraid that you’ll be sick on the carefully chosen jumper Lestrade has picked for you, which looks atrocious by the way.” Sherlock called out with careless flippancy, his ‘brilliant deductions’ as John so called them, causing Mycroft to press his lips into a thin line.  
  
“I’m sure that’s not true, is it?” Lestrade met Mycroft’s eyes pointedly.  
  
There was a moment of deliberation.  
  
“Very well,” Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. “I shall, for today, cater to your every whim. No matter how inane.”  
  
At those words, the four of them started off towards the Mega Blaster McNubbydub under that scrutiny of the various staff members that stood sentinel by their respective workplaces. It was an odd sight to see: two immaculately dressed men – despite Mycroft’s christmassy jumper, it was cashmere after all, even if a little worn – and their other halves.  
  
They followed the winding path, passing other various attractions, only making a single stop when John insisted that they each got a cup of tea. When they finally got to their destination, the great banner flashing red and orange, they looked up.  
  
“Wow. That’s big.” John took a sip from his cup of now lukewarm tea.  
  
That was the understatement of the year. In Lestrade’s eyes, it was gargantuan, towering over them with ease, casting them in its shadow. He felt slightly queasy just looking at it, but he refused to back away, particularly since he managed to coerce Mycroft into riding it. He was a Detective Inspector for goodness sakes! It had to be much safer than chasing criminals just before the crack of dawn.  
  
“That looks fun.” Lestrade pasted a smile upon his face, as he took Mycroft’s hand, pulling them forward to the ride.    
  
They clambered onto the roller coaster, John and Sherlock sitting side by side at the front, and Lestrade and Mycroft at the middle. The staff were commanded by Mycroft to check that they were safely strapped in several times. Probably, Lestrade thought privately, as he wanted to delay the inevitable. Despite the delay, which caused John to complain without stop, the roller coaster set off with a whoosh, the acceleration forcing them against their seats.  
  
The roller coaster went through a series of turns and mini-drops, warm-up for the final drop. Lestrade’s heart was drumming against his ribs, his fingers gripping the edges of his seat. His stomach was going to drop out. He just knew it.  
  
“Wahoooooooooo!” John’s exhilarated voice carried from the front. “Big drop coming up!”  
  
Lestrade gulped. Nails digging into his palms, sweat dripping down profusely. The drop was coming. The drop was coming. The drop was coming! They were getting closer and closer. And still closer. They were droppi—  
  
A high pitched shriek tore through the air, emanating from beside him. For a moment, he completely forgot that he was dropping from a great height, accelerating at approximately 9.81 ms^-2, weightless. The shock that Mycroft had screamed like a girl, left him momentarily empty. In fact, it was probably more higher pitched than any girl he had ever heard scream.  
  
Those few seconds of shock seemed to last for an age, and he was left blinking blankly when the roller coaster finally came to a halt. Lestrade took off the safety harness in a daze, legs trembling as he stood up.  
  
John and Sherlock were already on the platform looking positively invigorated – John filled to the brim with adrenaline, and Sherlock’s eyes bright, as if he were on the verge of a breakthrough of a case.  
  
“That was incredible!” John was quivering with excitement.  
  
“Not for Mycroft evidently,” Sherlock rubbed his hands with glee. “That scream was probably the highest pitched scream I’ve ever heard. I’m never going to forget this.”  
  
Lestrade turned his head to see Mycroft gratefully accept his umbrella from a staff member, and proceeded to lean on it.  
  
“Yes, that was unexpected,” Lestrade chuckled, shooting a teasing look at his lover, despite his still pounding heart.  
  
“That last drop simply took me by surprise. I can hardly be expected to control a reflex action.” Mycroft smoothed down his jumper, flicking off a piece of flint stuck to his slacks.  
  
Lestrade moved closer to Mycroft. Whilst doing so, he indistinctly heard John say, in the background, to Sherlock, “Again?”  
  
“Yes. I daresay Mycroft and Lestrade shall not be joining us.”  
  
“Gregory and I shall recuperate on the ferris wheel.” Mycroft replied, giving Lestrade a small nod. “The Golden Mushroom, I believe it’s called.”  
  
Lestrade took the hint. The two men, one in green and red, the other in blue, strolled over to the next ride, hands clasped, occasionally stopping for a brief kiss, which was usually instigated by Lestrade.  
  
Finally, they had time to themselves. 


End file.
